The Right Way to Deal With the UnDead
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: There are zombies in Tsuna's room, and Yamamoto thinks Gokudera looks really hot with his baseball bat.8059


**Pili-Chan: OMG! |D Mah first KHR fanfic, yayz!**

**Yami: Great... yet another fandom that has to deal with you...**

**Chibi: lol**

**Pili-Chan:..... I'll ignore that**

**Yami: Whatever**

**Pili-Chan: ANYWAYZ! umm...yes.... well...there's nothing much I wanna say...only that I added**** נrackets** in many places and I'm afraid that it'll cut the flow of the story buuuuuutttttttt I wanted to add random Yama!comments and...yeah...forgive me for the stupid, pointless plot D|

**Chibi: 8D ENJOY!**

**Acedia:.....what they said |0**

* * *

If Yamamoto Takeshi had a normal life,as a normal boy and normal friends, he'd probably be dead or at least running for his dear life. After all, not many kids his age are used to being attacked by zombies.

It was quite amusing (although Tsuna seemed to disagree with him) how, in the middle of a tutoring session (Gokudera looked really cute with that little ponytail and those glasses, he noted) in Tsuna's room, the door suddenly opened, revealing, not Tsuna's mom with more snacks (like they initially thought at the sound of the door opening), but a herd of grayish-green dead-looking people, grunting and limping like proper Hollywood zombies (that specific piece of knowledge was gained during a date to the movies with Gokudera, who greatly opposed to him choosing the movie for said date).

The kid said it was the 'Un-dying bullet' of some mafia family (or something like that... he wasn't really paying attention at the moment since Gokudera looked really cute when he was exited) and the if you shot a dead body with that bullet, it'll become one of the 'undead' for five minutes (that they will spend, as Gokudera said, 'trying to eat your brains').

And just like that, Gokudera was gone from his previous spot. After a few seconds confusion and quick search of Tsuna's room, Yamamoto found the missing silver-haired boy grabbing his baseball bat (he came to Tsuna's straight from practice), positioning himself in front of the small, undead army. And just like that, Gokudera began batting the living (he found that term rather ironic at the time) hell out of the growling army of the living-dead while proclaiming that he will protect the Tenth. And for some reason, Yamamoto found it really hot.

After the five minutes ended, and said living-dead were a lot less living and a lot more dead (soon turning into dust as well, making quite a mess on Tsuna's floor), Gokudera lowered the baseball bat, turning to smile proudly at Tsuna. As hot as it was watching the Italian use his bat like that (Gokudera _did_ say he was a baseball freak, and Gokudera usually was right), Yamamoto found it odd that said bomber didn't use his, well... bombs.

After another hour tutoring and Tsuna's mom entering the room with snacks ("Tsu-Kun! I didn't know you made a sand box for Lambo-Kun and I-Pin-Chan!"), both the Storm and Rain guardians left Tsuna's house.

Glancing quietly at the smaller teen, gripping his bat with one hand. Yamamoto wondered, yet again, why his beloved Italian used his bat (maybe finally he got him to love baseball?),

"What?" Gokudera asked while lighting a cigarette, sounding irritated,

"Nothing, really... just thinking"

It was Gokudera's turn to glance at him, raising one skeptical eyebrow,

"Haha!" the baseball player laughed "I was just wondering about earlier"

"Earlier?"

"Yeah... why did you use my bat? Not that I mind" (Nope...he didn't mind at all)

The Italian looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question one could ask "Haven't you seen any zombie movies Baseball Idiot?" he asked, looking into his eyes (Yamamoto really loved Gokudera's eyes...they were really pretty),

"Nope" he answered, smiling,

Gokudera rolled his eyes "You don't kill zombies with dynamite Baseball Idiot"

"You don't?"

"Nope. You either shoot them or hit the with a baseball bat" Gokudera said solemnly, crossing his hands on his chest, nodding,

"Oh"

"You're such an idiot sometimes" (sometimes was good...sometimes was better then always, wasn't it?) mumbled the silver-haired teen as he started walking again,

Yamamoto laughed "Wait up Hayato!" he called, and started running after the other teen ("The fu- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" "Maamaa, Hayato should calm down" "S...shut up! I didn't say you could call me that!" "Haha! But you're my boyfriend aren't you? You can call me Takeshi too!" Wha- NO! S...SHUT UP!" "Haha! Come on, let's go to my place, we can ask dad to make us sushi" "....Fine! But just so you know, I'm only coming 'cause of the free food" "Mmhm" "I don't like sushi...at all" "I know" "Stop smiling like that!" "Haha! Sorry!" "Stupid Baseball Idiot...")

Maybe next time Gokudera'll join him in the batting cage (or maybe even join the baseball club)...yeah... that could be fun.

After all... you'll never know when's the next time a herd of living-dead'll try to eat your brains...

* * *

**Pili-Chan:.....Gokkun's such a geek |D**

**Yami: like you're the one to talk...**

**Pili-Chan: ......touché**

**Chibi: R&R!**

**Acedia:....what they said D|**


End file.
